carmageddonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Espyo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Carmageddon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Espyo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JaffaCakeLover (Talk) 17:07, November 19, 2009 Nice one! Not been editing this wiki for a while, either doing other wikis or, you know, going outside. I found this wiki, lingering on the net with barely any pages, and spent months adding like 90% of the content. Lost interest with the tracks; wonderful to see you've added a whole bunch of useful stuff! I got lucky with Carmageddon on XP: set the compatability mode to 95/98 and add -hires to the shortcut's command line, that could do it. There's DOSbox, but it's fiddly and I don't think it allows hires or 3DFX. p.s. seen your youtube videos before! JaffaCakeLover 16:49, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Windows xp-vista patch for carma 2. Thanks for the help on the carma 2 discussion page. I heard about a patch called the xp patch (a.k.a the xp-vista patch) that clears up the sound problems on C2, it is mentioned in the patches guide in the carma 2 article (near the bottom of the page) and can be found on the SCI patches page (also in the carma 2 article). Do ya know if it works? Ouroboros Omega 15:49, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I just ordered the game today, when I get it I will see if the sound is broken, if it is I will use the patch and report back to you if it works or not so that the info on the article can be updated. Ouroboros Omega 16:02, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Drink Driving in TDR2000 I have CarmaTDR, but I can't play the game on this Win7 64-bit thing because when I try to play it, it causes the whole computer to slow down (What a fucky error this is when trying to play 32-bit games on a 64-bit machine!). This is the English Blood edition, but I can't get in-game to see what version this is. But I have ''played this game when I was younger when we still had Windows 2000 Professional, I beat the whole game too. The "Reversed controls!" powerup was in the game, it had a glass of martini as an icon and made my accelerator into a reverser, the reverser into an accelerator and steering swapped. I don't know what version it is, but I can guarantee it wasn't part of the Nosebleed Pack (I added the Hovercraft car powerup because I remember using and seeing it in multiplayer, I even thought it came with the Nosebleed Pack), perhaps different versions ''do ''different things indeed, but I sure hope this stupid thing comes to Steam! Breakin'Benny 17:21, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Drink driving in TDR 2000 Yo, I uploaded a picture of 16 powerups in Carmageddon TDR 2000! The 3rd from the bottom-left, last from top to bottom in the 3rd row and 2nd from the bottom-right That's what the "Reversed controls!" powerup looks like. Breakin'Benny (talk) 14:41, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I see! I find it so weird that I don't have that... '{EspyoT}' 14:45, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Many unused images and such There seems to be many lying around, along with my old picture of showing the Race + Opponent menu. How about we clean up even those ones that don't have anything to do with Carmageddon, along with taking out your ''old images of TDR 2000's powerups? :There are a lot of them, sure. But I'm not a moderator here or anything. I cannot delete files or articles. {EspyoT} 00:04, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Gameboy Color categories replaced by "Game Boy Color" Don't you think we should rename these categories for GBC, if possible? Breakin'Benny (talk) 13:49, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think I understand what you mean. You mean also rename all categories that have "Gameboy" in their title, to "Game Boy", as opposed to just page names? {EspyoT} 13:59, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :::I suppose so. By the way, I've made every page say "Game Boy Color" except for changing the name of the categories regarding GBC (Only 2 pages mentioning "Gameboy Color", and I can't edit their names) Breakin'Benny (talk) 14:27, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ok then. The category names can only be changed by admins, AFAIK. {EspyoT} 14:51, March 29, 2013 (UTC)